the_stuffed_animal_showfandomcom-20200216-history
Kelly Clan
The Kelly Clan are a group of relatives. Immediate Family *Evan: Son of Eli and Erica. He is a photographer who enjoys taking pictures of every town that he is in, he is kind yet a bit gullible but always loves to spend time with friends and hang out. *Evelyn: Daughter of Eli and Erica. *Eli: Father of Evan as well as the husband of Erica. He is a businessman who works at the 100 Washington Square and is often busy with doing his job, however he never wastes time with visiting his son as he cares about him very much. *Erica: Mother of Evan as well as the husband of Eli. She is a fitness teacher who works at the Twin Town Fitness and cares for her son and husband and will be there for them whatever the case. Evan's Marriage In the future world, the only child of the main Kelly family Evan gets married to a woman named Renata and together they have two children, a son and a daughter and they are made as a new fix of the Kelly family. *Renata: Wife to Evan, mother to Everett and Edith as well as the daughter-in-law of Eli and Erica. Known as Renata Ratcliffe, she became part of the Kelly family bylaw due to the fact she married Evan. She is the head news reporter at the Stuffedgomery Station for News Reporters who enjoys her job reporting the news and hanging out with her husband and children. *Everett: Son of Evan and Renata, twin brother of Edith and the grandson of Eli and Erica. While he does care for his family, he doesn't act like he shows it very much as he tends to tease his twin sister Edith about the fact she is five-minutes-younger than him and such, however if any member of his family is harmed, he won't hesitate to beat up that person who did so. *Edith: Daughter of Evan and Renata, twin sister of Everett and the granddaughter of Eli and Erica. She is five-minutes-younger than Everett and is often getting teased by him, however despite that, her brother loves her and so does the rest of her family and she is happy about that. Evelyn's Marriage *Trey: *Ermin: *Ewin: Everett's Marriage Far into the future world, long after Evan and Renata married and had Everett and Edith, the eldest child Everett gets married to Tim and Genevieve's daughter, Gina Geralds, bringing together the Kelly and Geralds Clans and welcoming in two daughters to the Kelly family. *Gina: Wife to Everett, mother to Ruth, daughter-in-law of Evan and Renata and sister-in-law of Edith. *Ruth: Daughter of Everett and Gina, granddaughter of Evan and Renata, great-granddaughter of Eli and Erica as well as the niece of Edith. Ruth definitely acts like her father, sharing a lot of his traits, however deep down, much like her dad, she cares for her relatives. *Rita: Edith's Marriage Just like her twin brother, far off way into the future world, Edith gets married to a kind gentleman named Tiburon, thus forging the Kelly and En la Mazorca Clans as one as well as having two sons to help carry on the Kelly family lineage. *Tiburon: Husband to Edith, father to Roderick, son-in-law of Evan and Renata and brother-in-law of Everett. *Roderick: Son of Tiburon and Edith, grandson of Evan and Renata, great-grandson of Eli and Erica as well as the nephew of Everett. Unlike his first cousin, Roderick acts like his mother and grandfather and likes to take photographs of all sightings around him and cares for his family very much. *Riddick: Category:Family groups